Buried
by Psychicdragon5555
Summary: Lily had always turned down James because of his ways, but suddenly in their 7th year James makes a change that catches Lily attention. Why did James change and will he finally win over Lily?


Chapter 1-Opening Feast

Wonderful smells fill the air as I sit down for the opening feast. The enchanted sky is been turned into a swirl of colors of red, orange, yellow and purples imitating a sunset. Every food you can think of it somewhere on this table. People around me are chatting like there is no tomorrow.

But this isn't what I'm truly focused on. My thoughts are filled with when my classes are going to try and I'm going to learn next.

During the summertime, I spend the first three weeks doing all my homework assigned and was done far too quickly. The rest of my summer was spend in boredom and waiting for school to start. That's the problem when all your friends live in far away wizarding communities and I'm struck in isolation. I used to have my sister Petunia and other friends from elementary school to hang out with. Sadly it all changed when I got that single letter from Hogwarts. Petunia redeemed me a freak and my ex-friends were upset I was going off to this foreign school for most of the year and we left out of touch.

Luckily at Hogwarts I made some quick good friends and enjoyed the experience. Now I'm in 7th year and NEWTs are here.

Someone taps my shoulder and I fall out of my reverie. Messy black hair and a smile is the first thing I see. Of course: James Potter that pain in my side, arrogant guy that has had this weirdo crush on me since I got here. He asks me out more times than I can count in between all of his girlfriends and flings. Not a clue what they see him in.

"Hey Evans, how was your summer?", James asks in a rather sweet voice.

"Boring. How about yours?" I ask back, curious why he's being so nice.

James takes a seat next to me and says, "It was ok. I missed you. At the same time it was nice to get away from classes and work."

His eyes barely meet my glaze and then he looks down. His shy exterior is different from I'm used to seeing. Maybe he changed over the summer? I quickly shake the thought out of my head. He's probably just being quieter because his gang of friends isn't around him.

The silence between us gets awkward as we glance at each other and then around the room, waiting for each other to think of something to say.

James starts to open his mouth and when Sirius, James right hand man, comes in.

"How was your summer James? Have fun? Meeting any good looking girls?', Sirius says quickly in his excitement. James s posture quickly goes from quiet guy in the corner not wanting to be noticed, to confident dude. He sits up way straighter and a huge cocky smile fills his face.

"Tons. There was this one really hot girl who was totally into me and I went out with her a couple times but she was a bit of an airhead so I dumped her. Then after there was this girl with huge blue eyes and shiny blond hair but she had this annoying habit of...", James gushed.

Sirius catching on to every word and smiling and nodding him head. I didn't need to hear anymore after that. Shallow talk about hot girls and going through them like picking out clothes to wear wasn't why I came back here. I quietly stood up and started to walk away and I was almost out of sight until James called my name.

"Evans! Where are you going?" James yelled.

I make my way back over. My arms cross and I say cooly, "I'm sorry. I didn't really feel like shallow talk about how you dated almost as many girls as people breath in a week!"

I admit my temper got to me there but what happened to that nice boy I saw only ten minutes ago?

James only smirked and shugs, "What can I say? Girls just like me. And I like girls."

I just shake my head and frown at him. "And you wonder why I always turn you down", I replay and turn on my foot and walk away.

When at the door to exit, I turn around to see if James went back to Sirius to talk more about his flings but I was shocked. His face was filled with a sad expression and he was still looking straight in my direction, almost if he was waiting for me to turn around and come back.

James, I have to give you one thing. You are much more complex this year.


End file.
